


my war is over

by imperfecta



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bad Writing, Hopeful Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Loki (Marvel) Needs a Hug, M/M, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 19:15:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13278114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imperfecta/pseuds/imperfecta
Summary: To była tylko chwila. Sekunda nieuwagi, która zaważyła na wszystkim.





	my war is over

Sto trzydzieści dwa, sto trzydzieści trzy, sto trzydzieści cztery...

To na nic.

Próbował już liczyć owce, jednorożce, powtarzał sobie wszystkie znane mu wzory fizyczne, nazwy krajów czy rzek, z których istnienia przeciętny śmiertelnik nawet nie zdawał sobie sprawy — bez skutku. Mimo obezwładniającego go zmęczenia, nie był w stanie choćby zmrużyć oka. Mógł jedynie leżeć nieruchomo i wpatrywać się w sufit lub, gdy dopisało mu szczęście, w niezbyt atrakcyjny krajobraz za oknem.

Przywykł już do mierzenia się z koszmarami, lecz co miał zrobić, gdy koszmarem stało się jego życie?

To zadziwiające, z jaką łatwością można stracić wszystko, co nadawało egzystencji jakikolwiek sens.

Aż zbyt dobrze pamiętał pierwszy po wypadku przebłysk świadomości — oślepiające, białe światło, nieprzyjemny zapach środków dezynfekujących i natychmiastowe przeczucie, że coś jest nie tak. Pamiętał zaniepokojone miny lekarzy, gdy oznajmił, że nie czuje nóg. Desperacki krzyk, kiedy nikt mu nie chciał powiedzieć, co się dzieje. Pełne współczucia spojrzenie ordynatora, który oznajmił mu, że rdzeń kręgowy został przerwany i nie są w stanie mu pomóc. Niezbyt dyskretne szepty ciekawskich osób, dla których stał się głównym tematem plotek.

Pamiętał też jedną z nocy, które spędził w szpitalu na obserwacji. Nafaszerowany lekami przeciwbólowymi dryfował między snem i jawą, kiedy poczuł przyjemny chłód, rozchodzący się po jego ciele. Magia przepływała przez jego żyły, oplatała kości. Nagle jednak wszystko ustało. Zielona energia gwałtownie opuściła jego ciało, nie znajdując tego, czego szukała. Doskonale znany mu głos zrozpaczonym szeptem zakłócił niemal idealną ciszę.   
 _"Nie. Nie, to niemożliwe..."_

Bliskość Lokiego wywołała w nim irracjonalną ulgę. Pragnął przyciągnąć go do siebie, poprosić, żeby z nim został, bo jak nigdy nie chciał być sam. Chciał zapewnić mężczyznę, że to nie jego wina. Jednak jego powieki były zbyt ciężkie, a z gardła nie wydobył się żaden dźwięk. Próbował przebić się przez tę cienką granicę, która dzieliła go od odzyskania pełnej świadomości, jednak na próżno. Sen przyszedł w najmniej odpowiednim momencie.

Gdy obudził się rano, zobaczył zatroskane twarze swoich przyjaciół. Byli niemal wszyscy. Brakowało tylko tej jednej, najważniejszej osoby.

Od tamtej nocy, choć minęły już ponad dwa miesiące, Loki nie dał znaku życia. Zaszył się gdzieś, zapadł pod ziemię. Zniknął bez słowa z życia Starka, jakby nigdy go w nim nie było. Jakby nie był jego najistotniejszą częścią.

***

Zza zamkniętych na jego polecenie drzwi dobiegły do niego uniesione głosy jego przyjaciół. Wciąż byli obok, gotowi przybiec na każde jego zawołanie. Doprowadzało go to do szału. Nie chciał ich pomocy, litości. Nie chciał oglądać ich zmartwionych, troskliwych spojrzeń. Nie chciał być problemem.

Jednak nieważne ile razy na nich wrzeszczał, mówił rzeczy, których powinien żałować — nie odwrócili się od niego.

— Musimy mu jakoś pomóc. 

Niemal się uśmiechnął pod nosem. Nie był zaskoczony, że to właśnie z ust Pepper padły te słowa. Kobieta nigdy nie potrafiła siedzieć bezczynnie, zawsze próbowała znaleźć wyjście nawet z najbardziej beznadziejnych sytuacji.

— Ale jak? — Tym razem głośniejszy, męski głos. Rhodey. — Jak zamierzasz pomóc komuś, kto tego nie chce?

Cisza. Zadziwiająco długa chwila, w której żadne z nich się nie odezwało. I kiedy już myślał, że być może w końcu odeszli spod jego drzwi i wrócili do swoich zajęć, usłyszał odpowiedź. Cichą, niepewną, ledwie dosłyszalną. Niemal ją przegapił.

— Nie wiem...

Gorzki śmiech wyrwał mu się z gardła. Widocznie nie był jedynym, który stracił nadzieję.

***

— Musi być jakiś sposób! — krzyknął Loki, nerwowo przemierzając pokój. Już nawet nie starał się ukrywać desperacji, która widoczna była w każdym jego geście. Drżącymi dłońmi bezmyślnie przeczesywał czarne, splątane włosy, a nieobecny wzrok wbił w posadzkę.

— Niestety w tej sytuacji nawet ja pozostaję bezsilna — odparła ze smutkiem Frigga. Widziała, jak jej syn się męczył, jak poczucie winy doprowadzało go na skraj szaleństwa. Mimo swej dumy zgłosił się do niej po pomoc, była jego ostatnią deską ratunku i tym bardziej bolało ją, że nie mogła nic zrobić.

— Chcesz powiedzieć, że nie ma żadnej nadziei? — Zatrzymał się nagle i po raz pierwszy w trakcie tej rozmowy spojrzał jej prosto w oczy. Patrzył na nią z przerażeniem i niemym błaganiem, by zaprzeczyła. Przecież była najpotężniejszą kobietą w całym Asgardzie, a może i we wszystkich dziewięciu krainach! Jeśli nawet ona pozostawała bezradna...

Wystarczył mu rzut oka na współczujący wyraz twarzy swojej matki, by poznać odpowiedź.

— Loki, tak mi przykro... — zaczęła, starając się go uspokoić, lecz nie dał jej szansy dokończyć.

— Nie! — Uderzył dłońmi o blat solidnego, drewnianego biurka, odwracając się do niej plecami. Oparł się rękoma o mebel i spuścił głowę, pozwalając włosom niemal całkowicie zasłonić jego twarz i ukryć łzy, które cisnęły mu się do oczu. Wziął kilka głębokich, urywanych oddechów, próbując się uspokoić. Musiał być silny i zachować przytomność umysłu. Przetarł ze zdenerwowaniem twarz i powoli odwrócił się w stronę Friggi. Istniała już tylko jedna rzecz, która mogła odmienić tragiczny los jego ukochanego. — Jabłka Idunn. Przecież...

— Nie, Loki. Mogą dać twojemu śmiertelnikowi długowieczność, lecz nie cofną szkody, jakiej doznało jego ciało. — Ze ściśniętym sercem obserwowała, jak ostatnia iskierka nadziei w zielonych oczach jej syna gaśnie. Wystarczył lekki ruch nadgarstkiem i odrobina skupienia, by w jej dłoni pojawiło się jedno ze złotych jabłek. Nie w taki sposób planowała podarować mu ten prezent, lecz uświadomiła sobie, że lepszej okazji mieć już nie będzie. — Proszę. Jest twoje. Nie przywróci utraconego zdrowia, lecz wciąż może dać wam wspólną przyszłość.

Czarnowłosy z poruszeniem przyglądał się wyciągniętemu w jego stronę jabłku. Ostrożnie, jakby bał się, że owoc lada moment zniknie, wziął je i za pomocą magii ukrył w bezpiecznym miejscu. Obawiał się jednak, że to na nic. Po tragedii jaką spowodował, Anthony z pewnością go nienawidził...

— Synku — szepnęła ze smutkiem królowa, widząc udrękę w spojrzeniu mężczyzny. Podeszła do niego i przytuliła go, jak to często robiła, gdy był dzieckiem. Spodziewała się braku reakcji lub nawet tego, że się odsunie, lecz ku jej zaskoczeniu i uldze odwzajemnił uścisk. Delikatnie gładziła go po plecach, aż jego ciało przestało drżeć i nieco się uspokoił. — Proszę, nie pozwól, by ta sytuacja was rozdzieliła. Walcz.

Kiedy wychodził z komnaty swojej matki, czuł się przeraźliwie zmęczony. Teraz, kiedy los pozbawił go ostatniej nadziei i jakiegokolwiek celu, miał wrażenie, jakby ciężar wszystkich światów zwalił się na jego barki. Pustka, jaka mu towarzyszyła, była gorsza od furii czy rozpaczy. Pierwszy raz w swym długim życiu był tak bezsilny.

To była tylko chwila. Sekunda nieuwagi, która zaważyła na wszystkim. Jedno głupie zaklęcie, które odbiło się rykoszetem i zamiast w przeciwnika, trafiło w stojącego za nim Tony'ego. Nigdy nie będzie w stanie wyrzucić z pamięci jego nieruchomej sylwetki i niebezpiecznie powyginanej zbroi, która nie była w stanie całkowicie zabezpieczyć upadku.

Zrujnował życie mężczyźnie, którego kochał i za którego był gotów zginąć. Miał go chronić, tymczasem sam okazał się największym zagrożeniem, jakie mogło go spotkać. Popełnił jeden, katastrofalny w skutkach błąd i nie mógł zrobić nic, by go naprawić.

***

Nie mógł już znieść bezczynnego leżenia. Z trudem podniósł się i przesunął na brzeg łóżka, wprawnym okiem oceniając odległość do stojącego obok wózka. Powinno mu się udać. Wykorzystując całą siłę, jaką miał w ramionach, spróbował przenieść swoje ciało na znienawidzony przedmiot.

Nie dał rady.

Niezablokowany wózek przesunął się odrobinę, sprawiając, że Tony z hukiem upadł na podłogę. Oparł się o łóżko i ze złością odepchnął mebel, aż ten uderzył w ścianę i przewrócił się do góry kołami.

Ten incydent przeważył szalę goryczy i odblokował stłumione w nim do tej pory emocje. Zazwyczaj nie pozwalał sobie na jakąkolwiek formę słabości, a prawdziwe uczucia skrywał pod maską beztroski i tuszował sporą ilością sarkazmu. Na palcach jednej ręki mógłby policzyć sytuacje, w których płakał. A jednak teraz po policzkach jedna po drugiej ciekły mu łzy frustracji, a z gardła wyrwał się mimowolny szloch.

Miał dość.

Dość życia, które już nie było jego. Dość bycia uwięzionym w tym bezużytecznym, skazanym na łaskę innych ciele. Dość tej cholernej pustki, nie opuszczającej go udręki, braku jakiejkolwiek nadziei. Dość samotności.

Kto by pomyślał, że wspaniały Iron Man upadnie tak nisko?

Z szafki nocnej wyjął whisky, gratulując sobie w duchu pomysłu, by zrobić tam sekretny schowek. Jego uścisk wciąż był słaby, a dłonie drżały mu w irytujący, niekontrolowany sposób. Może gdyby nie to, mógłby zaszyć się w warsztacie, rzucić w wir pracy. Może...

Z trudem przystawił butelkę do ust, pociągając spory łyk. Mimo przyzwyczajenia gardło zdawało się palić go żywym ogniem, lecz był to na swój sposób przyjemny ból. Pożądany. Wziął kolejny łyk, jeszcze większy. I jeszcze jeden.

Nagle atmosfera w pokoju się zmieniła. Niemal niewyczuwalnie, przeciętny obserwator zapewne nawet nie dostrzegłby tego lekkiego drżenia powietrza, które wystąpiło. Ale on wiedział. Nie miał cienia wątpliwości. Znajomość z Lokim oznaczała też ciągły kontakt z magią, którą teraz mógłby wszędzie rozpoznać. Na jego rękach pojawiła się gęsia skórka, wywołana minimalnym spadkiem temperatury. Butelka wypadła mu z dłoni, a odgłos tłuczonego szkła zmącił ogłuszającą ciszę.

Tony popatrzył na setki porozrzucanych chaotycznie na podłodze odłamków oraz powiększającą się wśród nich kałużę ciemnego trunku i nie był w stanie powstrzymać śmiechu. Chociaż śmiech to może nie najlepsze określenie na ten pozbawiony wesołości odgłos, przypominający bardziej charkot niż jakikolwiek ludzki dźwięk.

Bardziej wyczuł, niż usłyszał, jak Loki ostrożnie do niego podchodzi. Zacisnął mocno powieki, spod których popłynęło jeszcze więcej słonych kropel. Zdenerwowany przetarł twarz dłonią, lecz nic to nie dało. Nie chciał, by bóg oglądał go w takim stanie — pokonanego, złamanego. Jednak tak właśnie wyglądało teraz jego życie, taki się stał. Nie było sensu udawać, że jest inaczej.

— Och, Anthony. — Dopiero kiedy usłyszał ten cichy, zasmucony głos, odważył się powoli otworzyć oczy. Był tu. Prawdziwy. Nie jedynie jako wspomnienie, które ciągle przywoływał, czy wytwór wyobraźni, który jednocześnie powstrzymywał go przed całkowitym postradaniem zmysłów i doprowadzał do jeszcze większej izolacji. Nawet jego nieobecność była zarówno lekarstwem, jak i trucizną. Ale teraz był tu, klęczał obok niego i swoimi długimi, chłodnymi palcami delikatnie ocierał jego twarz z łez.

— Po co tu przyszedłeś? Z litości? Czy może w końcu zebrałeś się na odwagę, by się pożegnać? — wysyczał wbrew sobie. Każda komórka jego ciała niemal rwała się w kierunku czarnowłosego, łaknąc jego bliskości. Jednak zbyt wiele złości i goryczy w nim się nazbierało, by mógł udawać, że wszystko było w porządku. Pod pełnymi jadu słowami i pozornym chłodem skrył tęsknotę, która przez ostatnie miesiące nie odstępowała go nawet na krok oraz niemal upokarzającą ulgę, jaką wywołało pojawienie się Laufeysona. Znów wybudował wokół siebie mur — mur, za którym znajdował się wrak człowieka i który lada moment mógł runąć.

Loki pozornie nie zareagował na te słowa, jakby w ogóle ich nie słyszał lub nie miały dla niego znaczenia. Jego blada twarz przypominała pozbawioną wyrazu maskę, z której nie dało się odczytać żadnych emocji. Zupełnie jakby nic nie czuł, choć w rzeczywistości było wręcz przeciwnie. Tony jednak dostrzegał to, co było niezauważalne na pierwszy rzut oka — o ułamek sekundy zbyt długo zamknięte powieki, nierówny oddech, delikatne drżenie dłoni i ból w zielonych oczach, który zniknął równie szybko, jak się pojawił.

Ignorując protesty mężczyzny, mag wziął go na ręce i zaniósł na łóżko. Ułożył go ostrożnie, opierając jego ciało o poduszki, by było mu wygodnie. Sam usiadł tuż obok, a nieobecny wzrok wbił w splecione na kolanach dłonie.

— Popatrz na mnie — krzyknął z rozpaczą Tony, przerywając nienaturalnie długą ciszę, która między nimi zapadła. — Aż tak się mną brzydzisz?

— Nie! — Loki wydawał się być szczerze zdumiony i oburzony tym oskarżeniem. Zgodnie z prośbą uniósł głowę, lecz wciąż unikał jego wzroku. — Oczywiście, że nie.

— Więc dlaczego? Dlaczego się tak zachowujesz? — inżynier nie dawał za wygraną. Desperacja mieszała się z poczuciem bezsilności. Chciał jedynie uzyskać odpowiedzi na pytania, które dręczyły go od miesięcy, nawet jeśli miałoby go to doszczętnie zniszczyć. — Dlaczego odszedłeś?

— Nie potrafiłem... — Słowa z trudem przeszły mu przez gardło i choć odwrócił głowę, Stark mógłby przysiąc, że jego oczy były lekko zaczerwienione i błyszczały nienaturalnie. — Nie potrafię spojrzeć ci w oczy, wiedząc, że to ja jestem przyczyną twojego nieszczęścia.

— To był tylko wypadek! Wyjątkowo niefortunny i okropny w skutkach, ale wypadek. Nie winię cię za to, nie mogłeś nic na to poradzić. Ale wiesz, co jest najgorsze? Że po tym wszystkim zostawiłeś mnie z tym zupełnie samego. Uciekłeś niczym zwykły tchórz, bez choćby słowa pożegnania. I to już była twoja świadoma decyzja.

— Masz rację, bałem się — potwierdził, zaskakując tym mężczyznę. Loki nie był typem osoby, która z łatwością przyznawała się do popełnionych błędów i słabości. — Obawiałem się twojego żalu, twojej nienawiści, chociaż na nią zasłużyłem.

— I co? Wolałeś po prostu zniknąć?

— Myślisz, że to było dla mnie łatwe?! — krzyknął zbolałym głosem, jednak momentalnie tego pożałował. Wstał i ze wzrokiem wbitym w podłogę zaczął nerwowo krążyć po pokoju. — Próbowałem znaleźć sposób, by naprawić krzywdę, jaką ci wyrządziłem. Nie sądziłem, że potrwa to tak długo.

— Znalazłeś? — spytał, choć przecież znał już odpowiedź. Wyraz cierpienia, jaki pojawił się na przystojnej twarzy bożka, jedynie potwierdził jego przypuszczenia.

— Szukałem wszędzie, sprawdziłem każdą możliwość, błagałem o pomoc. Bezskutecznie. Jak nigdy wcześniej jestem zupełnie bezradny. — Opadł zrezygnowany na łóżko, jakby nagle pozbawiono go resztek sił. Oparł łokcie na kolanach i z frustracją przeczesał dłońmi przydługie włosy. — Nie ma takiej magii, która mogłaby cofnąć czas lub wyleczyć twoje obrażenia. Nie mogę nic zrobić. Nie mogę ci pomóc...

Tony milczał przez chwilę, analizując usłyszane słowa. Złość całkowicie go opuściła, za to zaczynał rozumieć zachowanie swojego partnera.

— Trudno. — Wzruszył ramionami. Jego niedbały ton ewidentnie zaskoczył Lokiego, który spojrzał na niego, jakby ten postradał zmysły. Może tak było? W końcu nigdy nie był uważany za normalnego.

— Chodź bliżej — polecił.

Czarnowłosy wahał się przez chwilę, lecz w końcu spełnił jego prośbę. Obserwował w napięciu każdy ruch mężczyzny, nie wiedząc, czego się spodziewać. Zdenerwowanie i poczucie winy wciąż ciążyły na jego duszy niczym głaz, którego w żaden sposób nie mógł się pozbyć. Patrzył ze zdumieniem, jak śmiertelnik wyciąga w jego kierunku rękę, lecz nie po to, by go uderzyć, jak tego oczekiwał, lecz by chwycić jego drżącą, bladą dłoń. Jego uścisk był mocny, w pewien sposób desperacki, jakby mag był jego ostatnią deską ratunku.

Znajomy dotyk sprawił, że Laufeyson momentalnie się rozluźnił. Odetchnął głęboko i odwzajemnił gest. Pierwszy raz tego wieczoru odważył się spojrzeć w czekoladowe oczy Starka, które patrzyły na niego z wyjątkową powagą. Wydarzenia ostatnich miesięcy odcisnęły na nim swoje piętno, a na twarzy widoczne były oznaki wyczerpania.

— To nie jest dla mnie łatwa sytuacja — przyznał otwarcie, spuszczając wzrok. Szczerość wiele go kosztowała, kiedy w grę wchodziły jego uczucia. Przełknął głośno ślinę i milczał przez chwilę, starając się dokładnie dobrać słowa. — Mógłbym udawać, że jest w porządku, ale i tak zapewne byś mi nie uwierzył. Nie, nie jest dobrze. Właściwie to jest cholernie daleko od "dobrze". Chyba pierwszy raz w życiu byłem prawdziwie szczęśliwy, czułem, jakbym miał wszystko, a potem nagle los ze mnie zakpił i mi to odebrał. Utknąłem w ciele pełnym ograniczeń, nie mogę pracować nawet nad najprostszymi wynalazkami. Świat mi się zawalił i wiem, że tylko ja mogę go odbudować, ale to cholernie trudne, kiedy wciąż jestem przygnieciony jego gruzami. Miałem jednak aż nadto czasu, by wszystko przemyśleć i oswoić się ze zmianami, jakie zaszły. Przede mną długa droga i potrzebuję cię teraz u mojego boku bardziej niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej. Zrozumiem, jeśli...

— Nie odejdę — obiecał. — Zostanę tak długo, jak tylko będziesz tego chciał.

Loki pomyślał o darze od Friggi, lecz nie był to odpowiedni moment na tego typu pytania. Jeszcze nie. Pojawiła się w nim jednak cicha nadzieja, że kiedy zaproponuje Starkowi wspólną przyszłość, nie zostanie odrzucony. Uśmiechnął się lekko i zniwelował dzielącą ich odległość. Musnął wargami usta mężczyzny, obawiając się jego reakcji, lecz ten jedynie przyciągnął go bliżej siebie.

Ten pocałunek był słony od łez. Pełen bólu, tęsknoty i desperacji, ale też miłości, nadziei i ulgi. Był idealny.

**Author's Note:**

> co o tym sądzicie?


End file.
